Laura Gets It Good
by Surely77
Summary: Laura is punished after being late again
1. Chapter 1

Laura was terrified as she walked home; she knew she was in big trouble. The 14 year old was late for the third time in a week and her pa had threatened her with a whipping the last time she was late. It had been over a year since she had last been whipped, but she knew it was about to happen again. She took a big breath and opened the door. Her ma and pa were eating at the table with her older sister Mary.

"Go to your room young lady" Charles yelled. Laura pleaded "Pa I am so sorry please don't lick me." "I am not going to lick you Laura." Laura smiled "Your not?" Charles stood up "No I'm going to give you the whipping of your life, your going to be telling your grandkids about this." Laura started to cry "Pa please let me explain." Charles walked to her said "I do not want to hear it" and slapped her face hard. "UPSTAIRS NOW" Laura quickly obeyed.

Charles sat back down and finished his dinner. "I know she deserves a whipping Charles, but please go easy on her" Caroline said. "I will not, she is going to be beaten until she can't sit for a week." "Are you going to bare her bottom" Caroline asked. "Of Course"

"But Charles she is 14, she's almost a women" Charles stood up and started to climb the later "She won't feel like one in a minute." Mary and Caroline both felt very badly for Laura.

With out saying a word Charles grabbed his daughter and pushed her against her dresser. He lifted her dress and bared her bottom before roughly placing her across his knee. "Pa I'm sorry please don't do this please" She pleaded. Ignoring his daughter's pleas he picked up the big wooden hairbrush that sat on the dresser. Laura was over his lap with her head on the bed and her feet on the ground. "WHACK ouch WHACK pa please WHACK owwww WHACK I'm sorry WHACK I wont WHACK be late WHACK again WHACK WHACK WHACK" The ten licks had Laura bawling and her bottom pink. "WHACK you WHACK better WHACK believe WHACK you wont WHACK be late WHACK again WHACK because WHACK if you WHACK are WHACK I will WHACK beat you WHACK again WHACK but in WHACK the WHACK middle of WHACK town WHACK for everyone WHACK to see WHACK WHACK WHACK"

Laura's bottom was now a crimson red and she was crying so hard she couldn't speak. Charles through her on the bed and said "Be in the barn in five minutes" He went down stairs Laura couldn't believe it, it wasn't over. Charles walked past his wife and daughter to the barn, "Charles what are you doing? She's had enough." Charles simply said "I will decide that." A minute later Laura came down still crying hard. Caroline stood up and gave her daughter a hug, "it will be ok honey." Laura said "I better go before he gets even angrier."

When Laura walked into the barn her Pa was standing there holding the buggy whip, Laura had never been whipped with that, she was terrified. "No Pa Please" was all she could say. Charles was starting to feel bad, but he knew she needed to learn a lesson "Laura take off all your clothes." Laura wanted to run but she knew she might as well get it over with so she slowly undresses. When she was naked Charles put a blanket over an old table and said "Bend over the table" In pain and humiliated Laura obeyed her already red bottom on display. Charles brought the whip down, causing a red line to appear on her bottom, and for her to jump up and grab her bottom. Charles pushed her back down and said "Laura if you get out of position again I will whip you inside in front of everyone." That was enough incentive for her to stay in position. Charles whipped her another 60 times. It was by far the worst whipping of her life. Her bottom was red and parts of it were cut and bleeding from the whip. "Laura you are 14 and I never want to have to whip you again, I'm sorry it was so bad. You will always think of this when you are about to do something wrong. Now get dressed and go to bed."

Charles stayed in the barn and did some work as Laura went in the house. Caroline asked to see her bottom and when she did she told Laura and Mary to go upstairs and stormed out to the barn…..Part two coming


	2. Chapter 2

"Charles Ingalls, you went overboard in punishing Laura" Caroline shouted. Charles set his pitch fork down and said "I gave the girl what she had coming, how dare you doubt me." Caroline was angry she responded "Her bottom is blistered, Don't you ever lick her like that again."

Charles moved towards his wife. "Caroline Ingalls I love you, but your attitude towards me has been very poor lately. I am your husband, you don't tell me what to do." He reached for the strap on the wall."I think I need to teach you a lesson." His wife backed away "Charles you can't be serious." He walked to her slapped her in the face and bent her over the table. "You will obey me do you understand?"

Caroline stayed bent over, she knew she had disrespected her husband. He had spanked her when they were first married but she thought that was over. She saw the look in his eyes and knew she better take it. He lifted her dress on her back, then removed all her underclothing exposing her bare bottom. He brought the strap down once. "OUCH CHARLES PLEASE" He then sat the strap down and said " Get dressed and get inside. You can think about that pain tonight because when the girls go to school tomorrow yor gonna get a whipping you won't forget."

Caroline got dressed and went inside. She finished up the dishes and went to bed. She didn't sleep much thinking about the next morning. Chapter three soon


End file.
